Lelouch's Accelerating Antics
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is bored so he decides to visit the accelerating dimension.


Note: Code Geass and Accel World are both animes that were done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in his living room and was yawning more than ever. C. C. was getting sick of Lelouch's marathon of yawns and it was understandable why she would feel that way. She looked at Lelouch and asked, "Can you knock it off?"

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. folded her arms and said, "I've had enough of your yawns."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. I'm super bored."

C. C. said, "You could start doing something good."

Lelouch thought about what to do. He considered shedding the curtains, setting the health food on fire, and doing a goofy dancing routine, but he knew those were all things that would annoy C. C. He sighed and started tap dancing with a lamp.

C. C. stared at Lelouch with confusion while asking, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch said, "I needed to think."

C. C. replied, "Considering that you're tap dancing with a lamp, it seems like you're not thinking at all."

Lelouch said, "I think all the time. Suzaku's the one who doesn't think." Suzaku Kururugi walked in, punched Lelouch into a wall, and took his lamp back.

C. C. helped Lelouch get up and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of excellence."

C. C. rolled her eyes and replied, "You don't have to do some weird plan to enjoy life."

Lelouch sternly said, "But I must make life as creatively freaky as possible."

C. C. replied, "Your goofy antics aren't needed anymore. Lets just have a nice, quiet time together."

Lelouch asked, "What would we do?"

C. C. said, "We would watch the highest quality of anime while cuddling with each other. Then we'd be staring off at the sky as a symbolic representation of the beautiful life that we have together."

Lelouch replied, "That sounds too simplistic. I'm going to do something extreme. I wanna cause trouble and act like an edgy hipster."

C. C. responded, "You don't have to try to be some kind of punk to impress me. You're already excellent."

Lelouch shook his head and replied, "I need to get my weird on. I need to be the most immature, loopy wacko that the world of anime has ever seen. I need to make edible batteries and drinkable tables. I need to make walls that can swim and money that can survive being thrown into the water."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and asked, "Are you just saying any random thing that comes to your lovely, but eccentric brain?"

Lelouch said, "The power of random thoughts charges my brain with the energy it needs. Wouldn't you agree?"

C. C. replied, "No offense sweetheart, but it's hard to agree with the random nonsense that you say."

Lelouch thought about what to do and said, "I'm going to go take a trip."

C. C. asked, "Where are you going to?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to check out the accelerating world." Lelouch grabbed one of his coats and ran out of the house.

Lelouch drove to a laboratory where accelerating equipment was kept. He parked his car and jumped out. He looked around and saw some security guards. Despite that, he was confident that he would be able to get in.

One of the guards approached Lelouch and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

Lelouch said, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge and I'm getting permission to enter the lab."

The guard replied, "Don't be an overconfident fool. Nobody, other than the scientists, is allowed in here."

Lelouch used his geass on the guards and said, "Let me go inside."

The guards lightly smiled at Lelouch and started opening the door. The guards tapped Lelouch on the head and said, "Have fun sir."

Lelouch replied, "Thanks guys."

Lelouch ran into the lab room that had the accelerating equipment that he needed to visit one of the accelerating worlds. He grabbed one of the machines and used it to go to the accelerating world.

Lelouch looked around the accelerating world and said, "Wowsers, it looks super weird dude."

Kuroyukihime, the Black Snow Princess, was flying around the accelerating world. She looked down and saw Lelouch. She could tell that Lelouch wasn't from the accelerating world so she wanted to find out why he was there. She flew down and said, "Excuse me sir."

Lelouch saw her and replied, "You're pretty, but you look freaky."

Kuroyukihime and said, "I'm curious to know the reason for your visit."

Lelouch talked in his hipster voice while saying, "I shouldn't need to be asked about any reasons for coming here. One of the biggest problems with the world is questioning the logic of things instead of just being yourself. Focus on doing what you love, not making yourself sound reasonable to judgmental people whose opinions don't truly matter."

Kuroyukihime was weirded out by how Lelouch spoke. She asked, "Why did you come here?"

Lelouch said, "I decided to check out the accelerating world for the heck of it."

Kuroyukihime replied, "You seem to be a superficial goofball."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of goofballs."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I suppose that I could give you a tour of the accelerating world."

Lelouch thought about it and said, "That sounds kind of nice. Show me around then."

Kurokyukihime started flying. However, she tried to fly slowly so Lelouch wouldn't get lost while walking. She said, "The accelerating world is more of a dimension than a world. It's an escape from the real world and it starts to feel like the real world to those who become too obsessed with it."

Lelouch asked, "Does it have any popcorn and soda?"

Kurokyukihime said, "No offense sir, but why do you only things that are stupid?"

Lelouch replied, "Being a fan of the Mr. Stupid film series helps, but I actually say things that are super smart. Popcorn and soda are essential to keeping the brain glued to being interested in the words your mouth says." Kuroyukihime facepalmed over the stupidity that Lelouch was saying.

Lelouch bumped into Haruyuki. Haruyuki was a human, but his accelerated form was a pig. Because of that, Lelouch thought that he was a pig. Lelouch said, "It's a pig. Most pigs are cute, but this one is freaky looking. Should we beat him up or something?"

Kuroyukihime slapped Lelouch and said, "No, you clueless fool. This is not a pig. He's one of my dearest friends."

Lelouch pointed to Haruyuki and said, "That's clearly a pig."

Haruyuki replied, "This is just my accelerated form."

Lelouch asked, "Accelerated form?"

Haruyuki said, "People change their appearance when they enter the accelerated world."

Lelouch asked, "How come my appearance didn't change when I entered the accelerated world?"

Kuroyukihime said, "Because you didn't use the technology that's needed to make that happen."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."

Kuroyukihime continued her tour of the accelerated world. She showed Lelouch the various locations, people, and technology that the accelerated world had. Lelouch said, "This is a pretty unique place."

Kuroyukihime replied, "It sure is." She flew to the ground and stared at the accelerated world. Looking at the one of a kind accelerated world made Kuroyukihime smile.

Lelouch asked, "What are you doing?"

Kuroyukihime said, "Just admiring this beautiful looking place."

Lelouch replied, "That seems childish." Kuroyukihime frowned at Lelouch and it was hard to blame her. Nobody acted more childish than Lelouch so it was hard for him to fairly judge the maturity of anybody.

Kuroyukihime asked, "Why do you think that I'm being childish?"

Lelouch said, "Because you're silly enough to stare at this place. You go to this place all the time. Being impressed by this place seems like a waste of time. Shouldn't you be doing something productive instead of staring at this accelerating crap?"

Kuroyukihime thought about what Lelouch said and sighed. She said, "I have a habit of becoming too distracted by the accelerated world. I haven't visited my best friend in af few weeks. I became so distracted with my accelerating life that I forgot about my real life. I better get going."

A few minutes later Megumi was at the coffee shop. She had a somewhat sad look on her face, because she missed Kuroyukihime. However, Kuroyukihime arrived and sat next to Megumi. Megumi felt feelings of both surprise and happiness, but happiness was the primary emotion that she was feeling. Megumi said, "Hi Kuroyukihime. I'm glad to see you."

Kuroyukihime replied, "I'm sorry that we haven't seen each other in a long while. I've been distracted by a different dimension."

Megumi asked, "Were you lost in your imaginary world again?"

Kuroyukihime lightly smiled and said, "You could say that. I'm glad that you always lead me back to the real world." The two friends hugged and were incredibly thankful to have each other in their lives.

Meanwhile, Lelouch arrived home. Lelouch lightly danced into his house and said, "Greetings C. C."

C. C. saw Lelouch and asked, "Did you actually go on a accelerating adventure?"

Lelouch said, "I sure did and it made me realize that I don't need to travel to random dimensions to make life good. The world I have with you is the paradise I love the most."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad that we love the same world the most. I love my world with you and I hope that we keep it."

Lelouch said, "Our hearts will keep ourselves in the dimension of true love forever." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other while feeling grateful for the dimension that they shared with each other.


End file.
